Who, What, When, Where, Why, How?
by wingz of an angel
Summary: previously called Questions. why does bottled water have an expiration date? ever wonder? one-shots that try to answer them. i don't own anything but the stories. Enjoy and review! Technically complete!
1. Questions

If you try to fail and succeed, which have you done?

If a turtle has lost his shell.. is he naked or homeless?

If a person with multiple personalities threatens to kill himself, is it considered a hostage situation?

What's better... a lie that draws a smile or the truth that draws a tear?

If someone suffered amnesia, and then was cured, would they remember that they forgot?

Why does bottled water have an expiration date?

What is worse.... Saying something and wishing you hadn't or not saying anything and wishing you had?

If Love hurts so much Why is it so Wanted?

And, just because I can…

Which would you rather be, ravishingly beautiful, dazzlingly clever, or angelically good?

**If anyone can reference the last one, I'll give you a virtual cookie, cause it's one of my favorite quotes. I thought that this might be encouraging to those of you who want me to still continue with this story, cause it might take a while, but I'm not done yet. I'll answer, in my own way, each question, and then have this last question be an epilogue. Love you all. And Review!**


	2. Why is it so wanted?

If Love hurts so much Why is it so Wanted

If Love hurts so much Why is it so Wanted?

"Derek!" Casey screamed my name. But for some reason this time her voice sounded different. She sounded hurt. Not physically hurt, but emotionally hurt, and as soon as I heard that in her voice I rushed downstairs to see what I had done to make her so upset.

"What did I do this time Case?"

"Um, I don't remember. I'm sorry it's just…" Oh dear, she just broke down crying. What is wrong with her?

"Woah! Case! I don't do tears."

"I know Derek. I'm sorry. It's just that I just saw Max making out with Asrille at Smelly Nelly's. It hurt so much. What could I have done to make him cheat on me?"

"Casey! Don't ever say that. What ever reason he cheated on you was not your fault. Just because he is more into blonde cheerleaders with fake boobs than he is in to you does not make it your fault. He is just a jerk, and that's it."

"I know. But Derek, if love hurts so much, why is it so wanted? I mean all I wanted was somebody to love me for me, and all I got was some egotistical jerk who was more in love with himself than I was."

"I love you for you Case."

"You do?"

"Well, as a brother to sister type of love of course." You have no idea how much it just killed me to say that. But I think that I really have to put my feelings aside if I really want Casey to be happy, and if learning to love her like a brother makes her happy, then I will do my best.

"Oh…" Wait! She looks disappointed. "I was kind of hoping… never mind."

"Hoping what Case?"

"Ok look Derek. Ever since I met you, I have been totally in love with you. But I never said anything because Emily is like totally in love with you and I don't want to be a bad best friend, and then I thought that if I told you then you would just laugh at me. And I know that you just love me as a sister and even if it takes me my whole life I will try to learn to love you like a bro…"

"Casey. You're rambling. I love you too."

"ther. Wait! What?"

"Did I say it plain and slow enough for you Case? I-love-you-too."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I just said but that was because I thought that you would be happier with someone else."

"Why would I be happier with someone else? I love you Derek."

"Yeah, so I've heard. So, Casey MacDonald, will you be my girlfriend?" Casey loves me! Please say yes… please say yes…

"Yes!"

Woah. When did this happen. We are so close that our noses can touch. Oh man, she is gonna kiss me. This is like my…. Oh wow, she is a good kisser.

I can't believe it. Casey loves me, she is my girlfriend, and we just had an official makeout session on our living-room couch. Could my life get any better? I think not.

"Hey Case."

"Yeah?"

"I think I know the answer to your question now."

"Yeah, I think I do too."


	3. Which is worse?

**Sorry for taking forever to update, but i have been really busy for a really long time. Oh well. At least I am still updating and haven't just given up. Anway, enjoy and review please! it is always so nice to hear what people think of your stories.**

What is worse, doing something and wishing you hadn't or not doing anything and wishing you had?

Casey's POV

Dear Diary,

You won't believe what happened today. I hate my life. And I know it isn't really his fault but I blame Derek for what happened.

Derek, Sam and I were at the mall, Derek had invited Sam and because I was his girlfriend, Sam invited me. Needless to say, Derek wasn't too pleased but there was nothing he could do. Anyway, we were at the mall and we decided to get something to eat from the Chili's right by the food court. When we went in and sat down, Sam said that he had to go to the bathroom so it was just me and Derek sitting at the table. Then, our waitress lady came up and she started flirting with Derek. Not just glancing at him every once in a while because he is hot (which I think he is but no one other than you can know that), but full out leaning over so he can see the cleavage kind of flirting. For once, Derek wasn't returning her flirts, and he looked kind of uncomfortable. Actually at first it was kind of funny, but then he looked at me and mouthed "Help Me!" so I couldn't let her torture him for long. So then I scoot over close to Derek and I took his hand. First he looked at me like "What is your problem?!" but then he got the idea and he put his arm around me. Totally off topic but really diary, I liked it. I liked it a lot. But I think our waitress was an idiot because she totally ignored me and kept on flirting with Derek. So I kissed him… on the cheek! What were you thinking? And the waitress finally looks at me and she said, "I go to your school, I know that you are brother and sister or related by marriage or whatever. If you were really going out, you would be making out and since you are not making out with him, then you can't be going out." Wow. I was quite shocked that she knew that about us. But anyway that put me in a really awkward position. I mean I wanted to help Derek, but the only way I could do that was to kiss him and not on the cheek. But I was going out with Sam who just happened to be his best friend and even though I don't like Sam as much as I first did, I still like him(I think). While I was thinking this through, Derek said my name and I turned my head and then we were kissing. I don't know how it happened, but I do know that he can kiss. Wow. Anyway, that ticked the waitress off a little so she turned around and ran right into… Sam! He looked at me, looked at Derek, looked at me again, shook his head and walked away. I ran after him but he ignored me and wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him what had happened. A few hours later when I signed onto msn, his sn said "That's it! I hate him and we are OVER!" The message was pretty clear and now we are split.

That is why I hate my life. And that is also why I blame it on Derek. If he wasn't so hot, she wouldn't have flirted with him, I wouldn't have had to help him out and kiss him, and Sam wouldn't have seen us kissing. But he is, and she did and I did and he saw, so my life is officially ruined and it's all Derek's fault. I guess that I did kiss him and right now I really wish I hadn't, but it is too late now and I still blame him. But, I don't want to blame him because I discovered, after kissing him, that I really like him, maybe even love him. Ugh! Today was a horrible day.

Good night Diary,

Casey

P.S. I can't believe that I really love him.

--

Derek's POV

Well, that was an interesting day. I got to kiss Casey, I broke up Sam and Casey and I got back at my ex-best friend for cheating on my… I mean Casey. Although, if she found out that I did that whole thing on purpose then she would be furious. On the other hand, if she found out that Sam cheated, she would be crushed and I can't let that happen to her. I wonder what would happen if they were still going out and I hadn't done anything.

What's better, doing something and wishing you hadn't, or not doing anything and wishing you had? At the moment, I really don't know which is better. I mean, I am glad that I broke them up, but Casey cried herself to sleep and I really wish I hadn't done it. But, if I hadn't done anything, I would doubtless be wishing I had because Casey would have eventually found out about Sheryll or whatever her name is and know that Sam had cheated on her. And she would have cried herself to sleep anyway. I really wish I could comfort her but I don't know how. I could go sit next to her and put my arms around her while she sleeps. That always makes Marti feel better. Derek! You are a genius! That is an amazing idea! I am talking to myself aren't I? Oh well.

I had better be quite since it is midnight and everyone else is asleep and I don't want to wake anyone up, especially Casey.

I made it to her room without a sound. What a relief. Wow, she is so beautiful. I love her so much.

--

Casey's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone getting into bed with me. I don't want them to know, whoever they are, that I am awake, so I will just lay here until something happens.

Oh my goodness! It is Derek. He just wrapped his arms around me and I immediately felt better. I love him so much

--

Derek's POV

"Good night Casey. I'm sorry that you and Sam broke up, but he cheated on you and you deserve better than him anyway. I know that you are asleep, and I know that it is safe for me to tell you about Sam. That is why I did what I did today. That is why I kissed you. But even if you blame me for what happened today, I did it for a reason and I did it to protect you. I love you Case"

I don't know if I am dreaming, and if I am, I never want to wake, but I think she just said "I love you too Derek".

--

Casey's POV

Thanks Derek, for protecting me.

"I love you Case."

"I love you too Derek."


	4. Expiration date? Really?

Why does bottled water have an expiration date

Why does bottled water have an expiration date?

"Casey!" Marti in 10. Uh-oh! Derek's not supposed to be in here and definitely not without a shirt!

"Derek! Get under the bed."

"But Case…"

"Now! Do you really want Marti coming in here, seeing us together and then telling out parents who will split us up?"

"I'm going. Chill out Case. It's just Smarti."

"Casey! I couldn't find Smerek, but even so, I think you might know more about the subject of love than he does. I mean he always has a girl, but they always seem to be different ones. And when he really is in love it doesn't last long anyways, so I thought that if I had a love problem, I should talk to you about it."

Derek must be pretty annoyed right now. Either that or he finds the whole situation extremely funny and he is trying his best not to crack up. I think I agree with the second choice.

"I agree about Derek not being able to stay with one girl…" Haha… Hey! Derek just pinched me from underneath the covers. I moved away. "I mean he is a total player and why anyone would want to be with that slob is beyond me." I can hear Derek's muffled protests from underneath the comforter and I adjust so that I'm sitting on him. "So, what's the problem?"

"Dimi doesn't love me. He said that our love is like bottled water and it's cool and refreshing when you want it, but it has an expiration date. I mean seriously! He's 10 and he thinks he is too good for me. He is only older than me by 3 months and just because I'm not 10 and Lucy Grant is doesn't mean that he can ditch me for her. I love him!"

"Marti, I understand what it feels like to have your heart broken, but your 9. I really don't think that you should even be thinking about being in love yet."

"Well, I really really wanted Dimi to love me so that we could be like Lizzie and Edwin or you and Smerek." Woah. Hold up. She knows about that. "And I'm not a mind reader but the look on your face told all. Yes. I know. No. I'm not going to tell. I think it's cute. So I suggest that you stop sitting on Smerek before you suffocate him, and let him join the conversation."

"Hi Smarti. You are one smart girl."

"I know."

"Well, about Dimi, he's an idiot if he can't see what a great girl you are, but the second he hurts you again, I'm going to pound him."

"Derek! He's 10. Not 20. If you were to hurt him for hurting Marti, I'm sure you could be sued. Besides, Emily would never talk to me again."

"Well then. You are no help at all. Seriously, I came wanting guy advice and all I get from both of you is that I am too young. You may think I'm to young but Dad and Nora are way older than me and who was it that noticed you guys were perfect for each other? Hmm… I wonder. Bye!"

"You have one strange sister, Derek."

"I know. But you gotta love her."

"Were you listening when she said how Dimi rejected her. About the bottled water. I didn't know that bottled water had an expiration date."

"I know really. I mean it's water. And it's bottled. So what's the point. Why does bottled water have an expiration date?"

"While it's compelling to think about Der, I would much rather continue what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted by your little sister."

"Fine by me. I'm more than happy to oblige!"

"Derek!"

"You know you love it Case."

"Yeah. I guess I do."


	5. What's better?

**I know that it has taken me forever to update. But, Hey, at least I still do right? Anways, this is a lot darker than any of the other ones and it is also written with a different type of writing style than the other ones. Enjoy and review.**

What's better... a lie that draws a smile or the truth that draws a tear?

Derek Venturi loved Casey very much. But sometimes, he just lost control and did things that he knew would hurt her and that she wouldn't approve of. For example, when they were going out, he cheated on her for months before he felt guilty enough to end it. Sure, he still loved her, but it seemed to him that she loved him less and less each day.

That is why he left that night after their fight and got drunk in the bar up the road. After becoming completely wasted, he went off with some blonde and woke up naked with her the next morning. He may not have remembered exactly what happened with her, but he remembered enough to know not to tell Casey. Sometimes he felt bad about hiding things from her, but he had gotten so bitter and twisted by thinking that she hid things from him, that he decided it didn't matter anymore.

That is why he didn't tell her that he lost his job because he was late for an entire week or that he had impregnated another woman, even though they had been married for two years. He figured that Casey probably knew already, but he lied about it anyway, just to try and make everything seem all right.

That is why Casey and Derek's marriage fell apart and they got a divorce. Derek had finally decided that he was tired of hiding things from someone who was supposed to love him. So he told Casey everything he had ever done behind her back, every excruciatingly painful detail that happened with him and other women.

That is why Casey cried herself to sleep for months after their divorce. He had finally decided his own answer to the universal question, "What's better... a lie that draws a smile or the truth that draws a tear?" and it tore her apart.

That is why Derek Venturi hated himself for the rest of his miserable life. He had found his answers and it cost him everything he ever loved.

That is why, after her death, Casey McDonald Venturi had this engraved on her tombstone,

_It wouldn't have mattered which was better_

_If you had never done anything to hide_

_I have forgiven you_

_But the love I had for you_

_Was lied to for a smile_

_And love like that never lasts_


	6. Which have you done?

**So, so, so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I was in St. Petersburg for SPIMUN, and so I could not write while I was there because I was busy. Anyway, this is less Dasey, but kind of fluffy Derek/Marti/Casey, family love. Enjoy and R&R!**

If you try to fail and succeed, which have you done?

Derek's POV

Today was a long day. I had about 4 tests to write, 3 projects to turn in, and a new song to write for D-Rock. It was incredibly stressful. Thankfully, now that Case and I are going out, she is willing to help me with my school work and I am getting better grades in school. Surprisingly, I might not even have to take summer school this year. It's exciting, I know.

Anyway, although today was stressful, because I did all of my work at school, I don't have any homework, and I am currently helping Smarti with her work. Well, I was helping her, but she says that she's finished. Oh well, it was nice hanging with her while it lasted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Afternoon

Narrator's POV

After his stressful day yesterday, Derek's day was pretty good. However, that wasn't the same for another member of the McDonald-Venturi household. In fact, Marti decided that the day that she was having was probably the worst day in the history of bad days. It probably wasn't even in the history, her day was so bad.

It all started that morning when she couldn't find her other purple converse. She was late for school and she couldn't find it anywhere. So, she had to wear her unlucky blue converse and because of that, she is convinced that her day went bad.

After she got to school, she had a pop quiz on a subject she hadn't studied, then she had a test on the information that Derek had tried to help her with yesterday. That part wasn't actually that bad, it was just that Derek was trying to help her study, but all he did was distract. Then, she got tons of homework from her teachers, and that was all before lunch.

During lunch she spilled her drink on the cute guy who was sitting across the table from her, in history her pencil broke, and in art she couldn't even doodle. By the time she got to PE, the last class of the day, she was so upset and tired that she didn't even try to do well. In fact, she purposely tried to fail at volleyball, rather than do her best. Unfortunately, her teacher noticed, and she was sent to the principle's office for not participating in class.

Luckily, because George and Nora were both at work, Derek and Casey drove by after school to pick her up from the office.

"Hey Smarti."

"Derek! I am in sixth grade, I told you not to call me that!"

"Derek, I know you can't get over the fact that Marti is growing up, but it looks like she has had a tough day, so just leave her alone. Okay, babe?"

"Sure Casey. Sorry Marti. So, what happened? Why were you at the principle's?"

"I wasn't participating in PE."

"And you got sent to the office for that?! Wow, school has gotten a lot stricter since we were there."

"Derek, shh. Well, why were you not participating?"

"Actually, it's not that I wasn't participating, or that I wasn't trying, it's just that I was trying to fail."

"Hmm, is that so. Well, you had a bad day right?"

"Yeah… so what?"

"And you decided not to succeed in anything because your day was so bad?"

"I guess."

"But, if you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done? By succeeding at failing, you have, in essence, succeeded. Right?"

"Um, sure? Haha, Casey you are just confusing me."

"What was that Derek? Did you hear that? I think that Marti, Ms. Sour-puss, just laughed!"

"So it would seem. You, Casey, are a genius."

"As a genius, I think I should get a kiss."

"Mmm, I agree. Come here babe."

"Eww! Guys. PDA. What happened to that rule? Seriously, get a room."

"I love grossing her out, it makes my day."

"Haha, yeah. And you succeeded at that without trying to fail. I am so proud of you."

"Kiss?"

"Once again, Get A Room!"

**So, that was less Dasey centered, but what do you guys think? Review!**


	7. Is it naked or homeless?

**Hey guys. Once again updating. I promised I'd finish this story, and it's taking me a while, but I'll do it, just for you. This one actually took a while to come up with because I wanted the story to be cute, but I couldn't figure out how to use a shell-less turtle in a Dasey. So I did my best. Tell me what you think. Enjoy and Review!**

If a turtle looses its shell, is it naked or homeless?

Derek and Casey were studying together in the library. Though Derek + Studying + Casey + Library normally would equal trouble, after graduating from high school and going onto Queens, they had both matured quite a bit and were now quickly becoming close friends.

However, Derek and Casey doing anything together is still a problem. After 3 years of living together, they had both developed feelings for each other, and their conversations often comprised of much flirting. So studying together in the library, Derek was extremely tempted to play footsie with Casey, which he did, and Casey was extremely tempted to sit very close to Derek, which she also did.

Casey, while sitting so close to Derek, was able to read over his shoulder at his "textbook". She snorted. "What kind of book is this, Derek? This is the most stupid Q&A I've ever seen! If a turtle looses its shell, is it naked or homeless? Really, Derek, really?"

He smirked at her. "Yes. I like this kind of thing. And duh, Case. You don't read Q&A's, so it would be the stupidest one you've ever seen. Doing that requires reading something other than school books, and you just don't do that do you?"

She smiled as she playfully smacked him on the arm. "I do too read magazines Derek, especially the Q&A's. They're my favorite part."

"Well yeah, they talk about how to get a boyfriend. What single girl wouldn't want that right? But what about the guys? Some of us could learn how to get girlfriends. Not me of course."

Casey laughed. "Oh, no. Of course not. The Derek Venturi does not need help in getting a girlfriend. Too bad I haven't seen you with a girl in months, Derek."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, way to be mature, Derek. Really."

He grinned. "Too bad I haven't seen you with a boyfriend either. What do you say to that McDonald? And you know what, I don't even know why I'm reading this, I totally just lost like 10 brain cells by reading all this girly junk."

She attempted to frown at him, but just ended up laughing with him over their childishness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few days later…

Casey was frantically searching their flat for something. She'd looked everywhere, twice, and she still couldn't find her magazines.

"Woah! Casey's on the prowl. What you looking for, SpaceCase?"

She sighed, exasperated. "If you must know, I can't find my magazines."

He just laughed, then looked at her until an expression of awareness came over her face.

"You jerk! Why did you steal my stuff?"

He shrugged his shoulders, trying, and failing, to look as innocent as possible. "I'm sorry Case. I just needed help in getting a girl, and I figured that your magazines would be able to help me out."

Casey blushed, embarrassed, but also a tiny bit jealous that Derek had a girl he was trying to impress. "You could have just asked me Derek. I would have lent it to you. I might have been able to even give you advice on how to get your girl."

He smirked at her like he knew something she didn't. "You know Case, for such a keener, you really have no idea what is happening right in front of your face. And that junk you call magazines couldn't really help me anyways. It told me not to teasingly insult the girl in question, but I just did, and you haven't hit me yet."

She glared at him. "I'm not a keener, not really anymore. And my magazines have good stuff in them, just not for your situation. Besides if I'm the girl you… Oh my goodness! Derek!"

"Yes, princess, I love you. I mean it. Haha, anybody want a peanut?" Casey glared at him.

"Sorry, not the right time, I know. But it was still funny right?" She still glared at him.

"Fine, fine! Bad timing. Sorry! But yeah, I love you, seriously. You are the only reason that haven't had other girls and that I was reading those stupid Q&A's. You deserve the perfect guy, and I want to be that for you."

* * *

Many years later…

Derek and Casey have been married for almost 60 years. They were asleep one night, when Casey, ever the keener, sat straight up in bed.

"Derek!" She shook his shoulder until he opened one eye and glared at her.

"Casey, I'm not as young as I'd like to think. Why did you get me up?" He tried to look mad at her, but after being in love for that long, it was impossible for him to be truly mad at her for anything. They adored each other, always have, always will. Sure it was hard breaking the news of their relationship to the family, but after Derek told her how he felt, Casey wasn't going to just give up on something that important. She loves him, and that won't change, no matter what her family thinks.

She bounced excitedly on their bed. "I figured it out Derek. The answer is neither. A turtle without its shell is nothing. Like me without you, it wouldn't be able to live, so whether naked or homeless, it doesn't matter."

He smiled at her. "You know Case, I'm surprised you even remember that. But I've always wondered, and that has to be the best answer I've heard. Although, I'd like to think that you were actually thinking about me while we were sleeping, not about some turtle."

"You're lucky I love you Derek Venturi. Because if I didn't…"

"You're right. I am lucky. Forget the turtle and his shell, you are all I need."

**Hope you liked that. I haven't reread the others in a while, but I think this would be one of my favorites. If Derek/Casey seem a little OOC, that's cause they are at college and have matured. If Derek seems OOC after 60 years, that's cause he's been married to a hopeless romantic for a very long time and he is whipped like coffee cream. Enjoyed it or hated it? I won't cry if it's the second one, just tell me what you thought. Thanks. Love you guys and sorry again for the wait. **


	8. If someone with amnesia is cured?

**So I know it's been super duper forever long since I've updated this, and I know I always say that this is my favorite, but I think I really like this one. You don't get to see Casey at all and it's all in Derek's POV and there's no "action," but I like it. It's kinda different. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

Have you ever seen the Notebook? I have, believe it or not. Casey made me watch it a long time ago, when things were still good between us. Well, our story is kind of like that, except not really.

First: In the Notebook, they meet as teenagers and fall in love. Okay, check. That's what happened with us. After I saw her at Dad and Nora's wedding, I was hooked. She was, and is, all I think about. Our relationship wasn't as wild and whirlwind as theirs was, but for the sake of the argument, let's pretend.

Second: He left her. Yeah, I did. Second worst thing that I've ever done. We were young and impetuous, she said "I love you, but we are moving too fast" and I was angry. She was my everything and I couldn't handle it. I left.

Third: She almost married that douche in the nice suit but then he came for her and won her back. Yeah, Case went off to Queens. I did too. And it was hard. For a while I was a serial dater, but I'm honestly not a jerk and I knew it wasn't fair to those girls that I was still head over heels for Casey. Anyway, she dated too; seriously, of course, cause she's Casey and that's just what she does. Apparently she dated seriously enough to show up at Christmas dinner with a guy whose name was, ironically enough, BLANK, the same as the loser in The Notebook who didn't get the girl. It's a story for another day, but basically, I apologized, she slapped me (which I admittedly deserved), I kissed her, she kissed back, Momma's Boy walked in, but it turns out he was cheating on her and didn't even care that much. Jerk. She cried a little, but personally I think it was just a show she put on for Nora, cause we were back together by that point, and I know for a fact that she did not even think about him anymore. So I realized what a wonderful woman I had and what a terrible mistake I made. I shaped up and got smart and married her before anyone else tried to. And we were happy. But then IT happened.

Four: She has amnesia and he still loves her, but she doesn't know who he is. Yeah, this pattern still holds true. Casey's amnesia started up about a year ago, a couple of months after IT happened. I wanted to be there for her, but she wouldn't speak to me. And now, I see her everyday but she doesn't remember who I am to her. And it's just not fair! We aren't even that old, but the doctors, when they find time to tell me what's happening, say that her amnesia was caused by stress and depression. I might have been accidentally misleading so let me clear this up for you. Yes, Casey does have amnesia, but it isn't as bad as the case in The Notebook, so she doesn't wake up absolutely freaked out every morning. But she has absolutely no idea who I am. And I'm still in love with her.

Let's rewind a bit and go back to the part of the story where they fall apart. Remember how I said leaving her was the second worst mistake of my life? Well, this one takes the cake. I signed the papers. Yep, that's it. That's my big mistake. Doesn't sound like much, does it? But here's what happened. Basically, we fell out of love. We stopped working to make it work and we fell apart. We fought, she moved out, sent me the papers, and then I signed them, ending it for good. Up to that point, I was sure that it could be fixed, that I could take another slap to the face, but we'd kiss and everything would be okay again. But that isn't what happened. I signed the papers, and that is the IT that caused her stress and depression. And it's my fault.

I was testing her. I had no right to do that. I was the one who messed up before, and she took me back. I don't deserve her, never did. But now she has amnesia. And if someone suffered amnesia and then was cured, would they remember that they forgot? What if the doctors make her better (which I hope for), but she doesn't remember that she had amnesia, and she still hates me? I don't think I could handle having her hate me again. At least with amnesia, she doesn't remember what happened between us so she can't be mad at me.

Back to The Notebook.

Five: He stayed with her until the end. Not just until she remembered him, but forever. And that's my plan. I'm not leaving Casey, ever. She may never remember who I am, but I'm going to be here for her, just in case. I messed up, but I will always love her. She is my Casey. Even if she doesn't remember, I do, and for that alone, I'll be here. Maybe I'll be like the guy in the story and write our life in a Notebook. Who knows? All I'm sure of is this:

Six: They are finally together for good. Yeah, my life is freakishly similar to The Notebook. But you know what? If our story ends how that one did, and she is next to me, in my arms, one last time, remembering who I am and what we have, I'll die a happy man.

**So how was it? Wingz**


	9. Is it a hostage situation?

**I don't own but enjoy! This is the last of the official questions so hopefully an epilogue will be up soon.**

* * *

Casey was way pregnant and her mood swings were driving Derek seriously crazy. Today in particular was just one of those days when she was exhausted and everything was his fault, so after he finally got his wife of two years settled into bed, he grabbed the keys to The Prince and went to catch a drink with Sam.

Twenty minutes later Derek and Sam were seated comfortably at the bar of Leafs, the newest bar in town. The place was named after the Toronto Maple Leafs, which Derek as a retired player for Ontario, had a problem with on principle, but Rachel, the owner and Sam's girlfriend, had insisted that Derek could use a little blow to his ego every once in a while when he saw the name of the place. Casey was, at that point, just getting over morning sickness and had been feeling so miserable for so long that she agreed with Rachel, "on principle," she said, smiling as she tossed his own words back in his face.

That had been months ago, and Derek found himself smiling at the memory of his fiery wife teaming up with Sam's spunky girlfriend against the two best friends. Thinking about Casey of the past reminded him of Casey in the present and the smile quickly dropped off Derek's face. Sam, of course, as Derek's best and oldest friend, realized that Derek was not having a very good day, and focused the conversation on sports in an attempt to take his friend's mind off whatever was bothering him. Sam's efforts worked…at least for a while.

Sam and Derek had been discussing the upcoming professional hockey season and how well their old team would do that year when Derek suddenly interrupted Sam mid-sentence with an odd, but not entirely unexpected, change of discussion.

"Casey is driving me insane Sam. I don't think I can take it anymore." Derek said with a loud and dramatic sigh.

Sam rolled his eyes. So that was the problem: Casey. Really he should have known; when it comes to Derek the problem is always Casey. Sam swore that if those two didn't love each other so much they would have killed each other by now.

"What happened this time, D?" Sam asked, unable to relate but sympathetic nonetheless.

"Nothing and everything! I can't seem to do anything right! I want to make her comfortable and keep the baby healthy but every time I try to help she shoos me away. This afternoon she was complaining that she didn't feel like making dinner, but when I offered to do it she almost bit my head off!" Derek said.

In a bad impression of a very pissed off Casey, he added, "'What? You don't think I'm capable of making dinner, Derek!'"

Both he and Sam shuddered and his friend said what they were both thinking, "That woman is scary."

Derek nodded vehemently and replied, "You're telling me! I'm married to her and, as she constantly reminds me, I did this to her so her moods are clearly ALL my fault. As if it doesn't take two to tango."

Sam was becoming increasingly lost by Derek's monologue, but nodded in what he hoped was an encouraging fashion and waited for Derek to continue his ranting.

"Of course when I reminded her that she didn't seem to mind it so much when we were making this baby, she hit me with a pillow and started to cry. Her hormones are going to be the death of me!" Derek said, his voice getting louder and higher the more worked up he became.

Just when his best friend thought he was finally finished, Derek let out one more thought, "If a person with multiple personalities threatens to kill herself, is it considered a hostage situation? Because my wife certainly has an MPD, or is at least bi-polar, I swear. Not that I think she'd ever try to commit suicide. But what about the husband of a pregnant woman with multiple personalities? I bet that thought never occurred to anyone. No one seems to care about the poor loser behind the scary pregnant woman. They have to go through the pain of giving birth, psh! What about the pain of being the guy who gets his fingers broken by the woman he loves while she screams at him for making her pregnant in the first place? No one cares about him!"

Sam just couldn't take it anymore and said, "D, if you don't shut up about Casey's hormones and crazy mood swings, I'm going to call her, wake her up and tell her where you are!"

Derek looked horrified, "You wouldn't!" he said in a terrified voice.

Sam smirked, "Try me, D."

Derek looked at his friend and groaned, "Just wait till you have kids! You won't be so quick to judge then."

"I'm not even married, Derek. Besides, Rachel and I haven't talked about kids, like at all." Sam replied.

Thinking about Rachel, Sam switched his gaze from his best friend to his girlfriend who was at a table in the corner going over some bills. As if she felt his gaze on her, Rachel looked up at Sam and gave him a loving smile, which he returned eagerly. Derek looked over to where Sam was staring and smirked knowingly—maybe Sam having kids wasn't that crazy after all.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
